I gotta run you know, I'm a half vampire now love
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Renesme loses her memory and is sent to live with a human family. And what happens when you deny an imprint. And what about true friendship the kind that stretches through thousands of kinds... Not completely cannon pairings!
1. All the wrong moves

**Reneesme loses her memory and is sent to live with a human family. She doesn't remember her gift, her family, what she is, or for that matter who she is. And why does everyone keep calling her Emily?**

**(I KNOW my name is Emily, but you know what I'm trying to come up with a better name. So tell me a better one if you want to be a hypocrite.)**

**RPOV**

Where am I? Who am I? These questions haunted my mind. They were simple questions, maybe even with simple answers.

Though it was over-shadowed by the sharp pains racing through my head.

"Emily, it's your mother wake up sweety! I know you took a fall, but you need to remember!" A woman shouted at me.

All I knew was that these people weren't my _real_ family, that much was a given. And most certainly my name was not _Emily_!

**16 years later**

Phoneix in all honesty was not paridise, it in fact was quite the opposite. _It was hell._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Wake up! Come on you are going to make me late Emily!" The voice shouted at me.

I opened my eyes and just like every morning dreaded the next one to come. I yawned and got up from the bed to see a true demon from hell staring at me. How wonderful!

"Hello Jessica." I chanted highly sacarastic at my future step-sister. She was 15 and even to a 17 year old me, the devil.

"It's 7 o'clock! You're going to make me late for cheer!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at me.

"You have your permit! Drive yourself!" I replied walking over towards my closet, grabbing out a pair of jeans, a Blue october T-shirt, and of course my classic Ed-hardy high-tops that featured seals juggling beach balls.

"I'll get a ticket and it'll be on my permanent record!" She told me in a slutty duh tone.

"As long as it's not my car." I muttered walking into the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later I was walking out the door bagel in hand towards my car.

"Aren't you forgetting something! Or in this case someone!" Jessica shouted at me.

"Nah, what I'm forgetting though is my back-pack." I replied back tracking a step to pick up my bag before heading out the door.

"You need to take me to school!"

"It's in the opposite direction of mine and my carpool route! Take the bus!" I back-fired at her before hopping into my car.

My mustang to be precise. My black Saleen with red racing stirpes. I started the car, flipped on the radio to my favorite rock station, and drove off to go pick up my friends.

I drove through the neighbor until I reached my first stop, Jon's house. I parked in the driveway and hopped out of my car nibbling on my bagel. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Jon your ride's here!" I heard his dad shout.

"Coming!" Jon shouted and I heard something plumet down the stairs.

And a couple seconds later my best friend opened the door. His blonde hair was soaking wet with his bangs covering up his grayish blue eyes.

"Hey Jon!" I chirped smiling at him.

"Hey Em." He yawned.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Langdon!" I shouted through the door.

"Hi Emily!" They shouted back at me. I was way, way to comfortable here.

"Come on Em, we've gotta go pick up the rest of the gang." Jon said grabbing my arm half dragging me to the car. He opened up my door and waved me in. I hopped in laughing.

"Thanks." I told him as he hopped into the seat next to me.

"No thanks needed love." He chimed in a sing-song voice.

For some reason I loved it when he called me love.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo, what happened to Jessica? Did Rachel or Frank take her to school?" He asked me and I just shook my head no.

"Actually she woke me up screaming at me. And under any other cicumstances I would've taken her, but she was being a total bitch." I claimed, he just laughed.

"What'd you tell her?" He asked.

"To either break the law and drive herself or to just take the bus and be late for cheer."

"Nice! I'm proud of you!" He said sincerely, giving me a light pat on the back as I started up the car again.

I made a 'um-hmmm' sound and silently went over to the next stop where Kristina was making-out with my cousin Seth. Not a thing I really wanted to see.

"COME ON DON'T PUT US THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" Jon shouted rolling down his window.

"Fine..."Kristina groans before quickly sticking out her tongue at us and dragging themselves into the back of the car.

"If you guys keep making us see that you're going to start having to drive your own asses to school." I tell them dead serious.

"We all pay for gas money though." They whine. I just shrug, I really didn't want to see them having a tonsel hockey match again.

"I'm not listening to this!" Jon says shaking his head before plugging up his ipod.

He offers my a head-phone and I take it, grateful not to have to hear everything they have to say.

And I flawlessly from there navigate us all to school.

I pull up in the parking lot and into my normal spot. Before we all hop out and almost all of us part. A girl walked up to us her light brown hair flowing down her shoulders.

"JON! I thought you said you'd be waiting for me when I got here!" The girl shouted at Jon, and flopped herself into his unopened arms.

"Sorry, my carpool was having problems liyla." He groaned, before turning to me with a saddened look upon his beautiful face. And this just broke me, it broke me into tiny pieces and threw me into the blender.

I ran, as fast as I could from the scene laid out before me. And for some unknown reason tears fell down my pale cheeks.

"Emily! Come on, he's not worth it!" I heard Seth yell as I ran through the parking lot and into the nearby woods.

"HE! SHE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed falling onto the forest floor, tears falling down my cheeks.

"If he makes you cry, he's not worth your tears cuz." Seth whispered sitting down next to me wipeing away my tears.

"Can I ditch, without everyone finding out?" I asked knowing that now I truly needed a mental health day.

"No, but I'll help you the best I can. Come on now, I'll need you to act sick for this to work." Seth said pulling me up gently. This was a really bad start to my day, yet from here little did I know it was about to get worse. I was about to find out my whole existence was a lie. And everything I held dear would soon turn to shit...


	2. I'm just never enough am I?

**Rpov**

Seth let me lean on him as I carried myself limping pretending to be ailed with the stomach flu. And as we brushed past Jon he grabbed my arm and twirled us around.

"What's wrong." He asked giving me a concerned look.

"I think she has that stomach flu that's going around. I found her puking in the school shrubberies." Seth replied pretending to help me towards the nurse's office. But Jon left Lylia and ran over towards us.

"Come on I'll take you home." Jon whispered giving me his shoulder to lean onto. But I simply said, " The school calls your parents when you ditch."

"But your sick." He said clearly giving up on me leaning on him and simply reached under me and easily picked me up bridal style.

"I need to get an excuse!" I shouted at him pretend coughing a couple times.

"Even _I _can't fall for that kinda crap, so tell me what's up and I'll get you to the nurse so you can go home worry-less if not well firstly Rachel will find out and soon ground your ass and maybe I'll throw in a little bit of blackmail about your firework experiences that _I _took the blame for last July. I doubt anyone wants to hear you shot a firework off in the direction of a certain cheerleader's boyfriend's car." Jon said grinning evilly.

"Your an evil evil man, Jon Langdon." I said shaking my head before coughing onto his shirt.

"Now tell me what's up!" He commands me and I suddenly feel as if his beautiful eyes are staring into the deepest depths of my 17 year old soul.

"I hate that chick!" I whispered into his ear so fastly that no one even Jon could probably hear.

"What?" He asked me lower his head to where his light blonde hair slightly touched my forehead.

"I hate that chick." I whispered slowly into his ear.

All he did was laugh for a second though.

"She's not that bad. Personally I think you two would make great friends." He whispered back accidentally nudging me with his nose.

"She looks like she just came from a strip club!" I whisper shout at him before he covers my mouth so "Liyla" couldn't hear.

"AND REALLY I THINK THEY DAY YOU FIND A DECENT GIRL IS THE DAY I DIE!" I screamed into his hand, as he looked around praying to god no one could decipher my words.

"And you know what your a player! The worst I've ever met!" I screamed into his hand again and he simply just started whistling and staring at me eyes wide.

And then I realized something when I had said that his hand hadn't been covering my mouth anymore....

"Oh god I'm soooo Sorry." I whispered burying my head into his chest.

"So I'm the worst player you've ever met? Ehh... And well maybe Em your the most unattractive person I've ever met!!!!!" He replied bitterly, and all of a sudden all my conscious control snapped and I burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry but thats just what the guys think. But hey Em. You know what their opinions don't count for shit." He whispered softly after a few minutes, and that's when I realized something. When he says "the other guys" he doesn't usually just mean the guys. He means literally everyone.

"You know what! Maybe I'm not even good enough to be your friend!" I wailed jumping out of his arms and onto the hard concrete taking the blow from it easily.

The tears came faster now and just simply got up and moved on. Not to my car though just, well, onwards towards the woods.

"Em I didn't mean it!" He shouted after me, but I completely disregarded it. I knew he didn't care now, he probably just felt bad for me.

And I ran literally all the way home, crying the whole time, not even bothering to care if I got grounded for ditching.

When I finally unlocked the front door and stepped inside I was greeted by the sight of Rachel (My mother) and two strangers a Man with reddish bronze hair, exactly like mine, standing at about 6'2. And a woman with EXTREMELY dark brown hair, who stood at 5'4. And both sported golden eyes.

"Oh, Emily It's 9'o clock shouldn't you be at school?" Rachel asked me as I neared her and the two strangers.

"Oh... I haven't been feeling that great so, I decided to come home. But then the car wouldn't start..." I lied, almost flawlessly until the guy just turned to gaze at me, as if he could read my each and every thought.

And then I heard the name...

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, you really should at least tell the truth, she'll understand." The man whispered so lowly that even I strained to hear it.

"My name's not Renesme! It's Emily..." I whispered back to him so low that I couldn't even hear it...

"She really doesn't remember Eds..." The woman whispered leaning over to hold the man.

"She will... In time she will love..." The man whispered back as to comfort her.

And I just stood there my head whirling around in the thoughts of all that had been said today... And I just out of the blue fainted, right then and there...


	3. WTF: might as well be in fairytale land

**Rpov**

In my faint induced dream I am running, I am running far away. Far away from the people who pretend to care and the people who don't. Most of all I'm running from _him._

I'm shaken awake and I literally puke on the ground. At least I was in the kitchen now.

"Emily." My mother groans shaking her head.

"Sorry mom." I whispered.

"Its okay hun you just need your rest. And I just spoke to Jon he said you two got into a bit of a fight. He says he's sorry and he never meant to hurt you" Mom tells me and I nod looking around the room as mom scurries off to find the mop.

I just shake my head, "He doesn't care."

The golden eyed people are still here, in fact I'm pretty sure I puked near the man's feet.

"Oh god I-I'm really sorry." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"It's okay accidents happen." He responds letting out a laugh.

"Well I assure you this accident will not have a follow up."

"Lets hope not." Mom says carrying in the mop and bucket.

"I'll do it." I tell her and she nods handing over the mop and sitting down in front of the couple.

"So what's your name?" The woman asks me as I began to mop.

"Emily. What's yours?"

"I'm Bella and this ray of sunshine would be my husband Edward." She responds and we laugh at the look on Edward's face.

"Well it's nice to meet you; even though the official meeting has been suckish, I hope you know I'm not always in this bad of shape." I tell them and they nod.

I finish mopping before anyone speaks again.

"So Emily what happened between you and Jon? He was practically crying on the phone and lord knows that boy is impassive." Mom asks me.

"He introduced me to his girlfriend, and started saying how alike we were, while she stood there looking as dumb as a stick. And don't even make me bring up her clothes." I groaned leaning onto the mop.

"And?" Mom asked.

"And then I blathered insults and he covered my mouth as I blabbed as always so I decided to vent into the hand... And... Ummm... The hand was gone when I said the last insult the one that'd really hurt him. And then he fired back about how 'unattractive' I am." I poured out taking a seat mop in hand.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bella asked me.

"What do mean? I've probably just gotten rid of my best friend; the best thing to do is to wait until he calls."

"You need to take action." She tells me.

I start to sing lyrics under my breath, "Bold men take action, have to react to get blown into fractions."

"What?" Bella asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Its Linkin Park- Hands Held High, my favorite to be exact."

"What does that have to do with getting back your friend?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe that _Emily, _means that she is willing to be brave and do anything to have this Jon guy in her life." Edward said nodding.

_What was this guy, a mind reader?_

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"Okay so what should I do?"

"Go to school pass that test you said you have today and get into college then film school." My mom tells me.

"_Mom._" I sigh, I wouldn't have finals for a few more weeks.

"I already have a spot in that one film school in New york I was telling you about. Seth and I agreed if he got into NYU we'd share a place."

"Shouldn't you go to college then film school?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm hoping to go to NYU and then film school. My cousin Seth is talking about going to NYU also, so we'd share an apartment."

"You're that desperate to go to film school?" Mom asked laughing.

Seth was a known slob it'd be horrible to share a place with him but a place with him was better than nothing.

"Better than nothing. I can only afford it if I share with him." I tell them shrugging.

Bella and Edward exchange looks than look at me.

My mom sighs, "Guys don't. Jake'll get PISSED."

"Jake?"

"Hey Re-Emily how about you go call Jon it's probably lunch about now."

"Mom its ten in the morning lunch isn't until one." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Well then prepare a speech in his honor or something I need to speak to our guests _alone._" My she told me glaring.

"I think I'm going to study for finals." I suggest and they all nod in approval.

Once I'm out of the room I make a beeline for the air vents, you can hear everything from there.

There is a deep intake of breath.

"I want our daughter to know the truth. I know Jake thinks this is the best thing for her since the accident but I don't. Jake isn't allowed to ruin her life like this. I know your his sister but honestly you can't believe we've stayed away from here willingly." Bella started off.

"He said he told you where she was." Mom sighed.

I decided to act.

"Hey mom can I come downstairs and grab some lunch?" I shouted/asked.

"Sure just be quick."

"Kay!" I shouted back hurrying downstairs.

Everyone was standing up now as I walked into the room.

"Sorry I had one those horrible cravings for a good peanut butter sandwich."

"Just make the sandwich and get back to studying." She told me glaring daggers at me.

"What where's the war zone? Am I about to get shot?" I asked jokingly as I got to the cabinet looking for the peanut butter I didn't need.

_More or less _Edward's voice popped into my head and I whipped around. How in the hell did that happen?

Edward shrugged, _maybe your more gifted than we thought..._

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

"Language!" Rachel warned me and I nodded grabbing the peanut butter off the top shelf.

_God she really wants to hear us talk doesn't she_, mom's voice entered my head. I whipped around to face Edward almost dropping the peanut butter.

"Again. What. the. Hell?"

"What do you mean?" mom asked me.

"I mean I just heard you start to say that I must really want to listen to your conversation. BUT your lips weren't moving. Since when are you a ventriloquist?"

"What?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"And Edward same with you!"

"What about me?" Bella asked raising her hand.

"Nothing."

_Bella's thoughts can't be heard, she's a shield_, Edward told me and I nodded to him.

He smiled, "Looks like our kid can do more than brodcast!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE PEOPLE NOT TELLING ME?" I shouted suddenly and everyone turned towards me as I sighed.

"Emily, your eighteenth birthday is next in a couple months right?" Edward asked me grinning.

"Yeah, if a couple months means September, the anniversary of 9/11 to be exact."

"Yes, I recently found out from a source; that well people like you, people who are special, start to see the full extent of their powers around their eighteenth birthday."

"Powers? What is this a tv show?" I asked snorting leaning up against the counter.

"Do I have to tell you your symptoms and be cryptic?" Edward asked walking in front of me and leaning against the counter in front of me.

"Sure take a shot." I said shrugging indifferently.

"Your afraid to touch people because you've noticed when your thinking about something that's happened it pops into their heads too. They think thats extremely freaky and leave you alone." Edward guessed.

"Wrong. The only person that knows is Seth, and when we figured it out well lets just say we narrowed down the number of people we hang out with. And I started wearing gloves." I told him.

"Is that where that thing for those gloves that mainly cover the palm of your hand came from?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So let me try again, you can run at unbelievable speeds." He stated and I nodded.

"I rocked the track team for the whole seventh grade. Then they kicked me out because it was unfair how fast I could run. That and I was a bit clumsy" I told them.

He laughed, "I can see that happening. Now one more guess."

"The thought hearing is something you've encountered a few times before this."

"Yeah." I muttered looking down at my shoes, my jeans had come un-tucked from one of the high tops. I launched into tucking it back in and Mom snapped.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow as I hopped on one foot trying to fix my jeans.

Everyone was staring at me when I glanced around.

"What?" I asked running my free hand through my hair.

"She'll get along with Emmett just fine." Bella muttered and I didn't bother asking.

"Isn't anyone going to cut to the chase?" Mom asked them and they shrugged.

"You remember how I told you a few years back that you were adopted?" She started and I nodded. She had told me last year and well I didn't care because she, in my mind, was my mother.

"Yeah?"

"Emily the adoption wasn't exactly legal. Emily, these are your _parents._"

"What do you mean the adoption wasn't legal?"

"My brother Jacob-" She started and shook her head.

"I shouldn't have to explain his stupid actions! God, okay... So, when you were little you fell and got amnesia-." She started and cut herself off shaking her head.

"Edward you need to do this. Tell your daughter what she is."

"Rachel!" Bella snapped at mom.

"Bitch! Don't speak to my mother that way!" I snapped at Bella.

"_Mother_! Hear that I'm a bitch and Jake's warden is her 'mother'" Bella told Edward shaking her head.

"Bella, she thinks we abandoned her. Of course she called you a bitch because you lashed out at the one person that she thinks cares." Edward told her.

"So this Jacob, why did he get rid of me?" I asked them and Edward shook his head again.

"Emily I'll cut to the chase, your real name is Renesme Carlie Cullen and your a half vampire." Mom told me as a tear fell down her cheek.

I ran over and hugged her.

"Shhhh... It's okay mom. I'm still your Emily and your still my mum." I soothed her rubbing circles into her back.

I was a vampire? How in the hell is that possible.

"Your actually only half vampire but yeah its true." Edward said from behind me.

I released my mom and turned to face him.

"So I'm a half vampire... Okay I can flow with this. And lil' miss I'm your mother, get your head out your own ass if you want me to, oh I don't know, actually bother to get to know you."

Edward barked out laughing, "I'm sorry its just I didn't even see that coming."

"Your nothing like I expected." Bella said.

"I like being different." I tell her shrugging.

"Are you sure this is our daughter?" Bella asked Edward quietly.

"Bella, she may not be the same girl we lost 16 years ago but she's our daughter."

"I'm sorry your disappointed. I guess you can pack up and go." I said sighing as a tears threatened to penetrate my cheeks.

"No! No, no, no..." Edward said rushing over to me and encasing me in his arms.

"Don't cry honey. It's all right, It's all right. Come on your mom didn't mean it. I'm a mind reader for god sakes she really didn't mean it." Edward whispered trying to soothe me.

"What the hell?" A guy asked walking into the room.

"Jacob! You asshole!" Bella shouted smacking the guy in the face.

"So that's Jacob?" I asked.

"That's Jacob." Edward confirmed.


	4. freak

**Rpov**

"Mom? Where did Seth put the baseball bat after we played last week?" I asked loudly as Bella and Jacob fought.

"Don't!" She shouted back and she walked over and separated the two of them.

"Rachel!" They shouted.

"Jake sit in the corner! Bella go by Edward!" She commanded.

"Raising a teenager who has a thing for doing things on impulse has done loads for me. Emily remember when you and Jon decided that you were going to get banned from walmart?"

"Don't remind me Jon and I were pissed about that."

"Exactly, so Jake in the corner!"

I looked at Jacob, he looked about 16 as he plopped himself in the corner.

"Hey Ness." He said smiling.

"So that's the ass who sent me here? He's even younger than I am."

"I'm 32 thank you very much." He told me.

"Someone's a bit of a perv." I regarded him.

"I'm immortal for god's sake!" He said snorting.

"Why isn't she over here like falling on her knees?" Jacob asked Ed- I mean my Dad.

"Because, she's changed." He said smiling at me.

"I imprinted! I love her! Why can't she see?"

"I'm a seventeen year old teenage girl what can't I see?" I contradicted letting out a laugh.

"I love your laugh it sounds like barking seals." He fired back.

"You're lucky its not that time of the month, or else you'd be sterile."

"God your sexy." He told me smiling.

"God your a pedophile." I told him.

Edw-Dad smirked, "I couldn't be happier."

"You're just saying that because you think I'll move on, stop phasing, find a nice fangirl to settle down with, and leave Renesmee alone." Jacob told Edward.

"Oh good, so your leaving me alone; for a second there I thought I'd have to call the cops." I said flopping my bangs off to the side of my face dramatically.

"In all technicality you are Renesmee Cullen and well Miss Renesmee Cullen, you and me, we're meant to be."

"Wow there's a rhyming faggot on the floor." I said smirking.

"Oh and by the way, Jacob. My name is Emily Isabella Mason and if your going to speak down to me, you might as well address me as such; I won't respond to anything else."

I walked silently into the garage looking for the bat. There it is! Right beside the mini fridge! I picked up the metal bat and headed back into the kitchen.

"I'm now armed." I stated the obvious.

"So?" He asked.

I stooped to his level, "I now can kick your ass, drink your blood, and read your mind. Which do you want to see happen first?"

"Oh please you wouldn't be able to drink my blood if you wanted to. You're half human. That humanity inside you won't allow it." He said trying to calm me.

"Well the human part of me doesn't mind kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." He told me smirking.

I stood up, "Get up."

He did as he was told, "What are you going to do now."

"This." I told him as I crushed my lips to his. They were warm and felt so right, but all the same I gripped the bat and swung it at his leg and he grabbed it right before it hit.

"Oh no, no, no." He told me grabbing the bat and swinging me up in his arms.

"Do you want to get bitten?" I asked him flashing him my teeth.

"You did that tons of times before the accident; I'm sure I can stand it now."

"I'll get my boyfriend to call up his Dad's Mafia connection."

"Jon? He's not your boyfriend and the Mafia contact is actually only a stockbroker."

"Dad?"

"Jake let go of her or you are going to die." He hissed.

"Not a chance."

"Prepare to have your face fucked up." Dad told him cracking his knuckles before racing at Jacob knocking me out of his arms and catching me.

Jake ran at us but couldn't get past something, an invisible barrier of sorts.

"Bella! No fair!" He shouted running and throwing himself at the barrier.

"All's fair in love and war." I recited as Ed-Dad set me down.

"No! Because nothing is fair in imprint and war!" Jacob yelled throwing himself at the invisible barrier once more.

"I love you Ness." He whispered pathetically.

"I fucking hate you, stalker." I replied, giving him a nice twisted smile.

"Admit it, you loveity-love-love me." Jacob sang a few minutes later as he was hauled back up in the corner.

"Shall I repeat that last thing I said because, honestly you need to do the Helen Keller." I told him.

"And shall I talk with my hips?" He asked and I snorted.

"I said shush girl." I sang.

"Shut your lips." he sang right back.

"Do the Helen Keller and talk with you hips." We sang at once.

"Why are you guys singing about a poor woman who was blind _and _deaf?" Rachel asked us walking into the kitchen.

"30H!3 has ruined Helen Keller for me, any sympathy I had for her was gone. Flushed, down the great toliet of life, when they sang that line." I told her and the super freak stalker nodded in agreement.

"So, this is a first." Jake said to me.

"It isn't everyday when a girl finds out she has freaky powers, that her parents are _vampires, _and that she has a 30 year old pedophile stalker named Jacob Black."

"Its not everyday the woman of your dreams turns out to be a _freak." _He muttered and I rose to my feet and held up my bat in a batting position.

"What did you just call me, Ass wipe?" I asked him.

"I called you a freak. I mean honestly, you have a pair of skinny jeans for every day of the week. You have never listened to a pop song in your life. You want to major in philosophy in college but philosophy is the sophy of love; how can you study that when you have never been loved or loved anyone in your life? And-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Get. out. of. here. now. and. never. come. back." I told him through clenched teeth.

"No, I was not finished."

"I will kill you if you don't high tail your ass out of here now." I told him glaring daggers at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." He told me and I raised an eyebrow.

I pulled a switchblade out of my pocket and flashed it to him.

"Afraid now?"

"I'm a lot faster than you." He said shrugging.

"Wanna test out that theory you little asswad?"

"Emily how about you go talk to your mother." Ed- Dad told me taking away my knife and cracking his knuckles before going up to Jacob.

"Sure," I sighed before leaving the room to speak with Bella.

"Hello there," I told Bella taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"So are you supposed to be a punk or something?" She asked me.

"I'm emotionally disturbed, didn't Rachel tell you? I got kicked out of therapy for being hopelessly depressed and disturbed."

"Why?"

"I wanted to die so much... I kept trying and trying to die but I could never die. In the end when I gave up I had attempted suicide nine different times in nine different ways."

"That's horrific, why would you do that? Did you even consider how all the people that love you would feel when you're dead?"

"What people? Did you even hear Jacob? No one has ever loved me. I fear that no one ever will."

"There are more people that care about you then you think." She told me her golden eyes meeting my fake green ones.

"When you multiply zero by zero it's always gonna be zero." I told her absently.

"What about me, I care." Edward told me. I finally decided to call him Edward knowing that I didn't have to call him Dad right away.

"You don't even know me." I told him standing up and brushing off my jeans.

"I can read every thought passing through your head, I know everything about you."

"Even my thoughts can't tell everything about me." I told him sighing.

"Well then let me know about you." He told me giving me a weak smile.


End file.
